You Never Really Can Fix My Heart: A Demi Lovato Fanfiction
by dulceedemetria
Summary: Lilliana Garcia is a troubled girl who's been in foster care ever since her mother died and she was forcibly removed from her home. Because of her past, she struggles with depression, selfharming, and drinking. She feels like all hope is lost since she always returns to the foster center. Until she is adopted by none other than Ms. Demi Lovato.
1. Chapter 1: My Fucked Up Life

It's always the same shit. Someone adopts me, finds out I'm crazy, and sends me back to this hell. At first it hurt. But, after a while, I got used to it. I just numbed the pain with booze and my blade. But sometimes, the voices got too strong and no amount of alcohol and cutting could silence them. When it gets to that point, I write out what I feel. After I've calmed down, I look back at it and convert it into a song.

You're probably wondering why I'm in this shithole of an adoption center in the first place. Well I'll tell you why. While my druggie mother was busy snorting something up her nose or injecting something into her arms, my drunken father and friend raped and beat me.

At school, I got physically and verbally abused. I would try to report it to the teachers so the bullies would leave me alone, but the teachers never believed me. They'd tell me either I was lying or exaggerating.

I literally had no one. I thought I was going to die.

One night, my mom passed out on the couch. Typical. After getting her fix, she'd pass out. At first, I didn't really pay much attention to it.

After a while, I started hearing my dad and his friend Todd talking loudly and slamming the fridge door every once in a while in the garage. I knew they were starting to drink and I begun to panic. I was scared of what they were going to do to me. I went over to my mom and began to shake her awake.

"Mom," I whispered, "Mom wake up please. I need you." Her eyes remained glued shut. Then I noticed that her lips were turning blue and she wasn't breathing. I panicked.

"Mom! Can you hear me?!" I yelled. She started twitching, her eyelids flew open, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Foam started coming out of her mouth.

"Oh my God no mom no! Don't you die on me!" I yelled. I ran to the kitchen to call 911. As I was dialing it, a hand stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing darling?" my dad's drunken friend Todd slurred. His breath reeked of cheap beer and tequila. "I was calling my friend to ask about the homework," I lied.

If I told him about calling 911, he'd flip his shit, beat me on the spot, and tell my dad. Who knows what my dad would do.

"Liar," he whispered in my ear, "You and I both know you have no friends. You're a LOSER!" he yelled. He tightened his grip on my wrist, causing him to squeeze and probably reopen my cuts. I tried so hard to fight back the pain. Tears started coming to my eyes.

"Aww does the little baby want her daddy?" he slurred. I turned my head so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill out.

"Stupid bitch look at me when I'm talking to you!" he yelled. I refused and he slapped me with such force that I fell. "I think your dad and I are going to have a little chat with you," he whispered, "I'll go get him." With that, he stumbled out of the room.

I quickly got up and finished dialing the number.

 _"911 what's your emergency?"_

"Please help me! I need the police and an ambulance at 555 Wilkshire Ave please. I think my mom overdosed and my drunken dad and friend are going to hurt me. Please get them here quickly!" I pleaded.

 _"Please remain calm ma'am. There was a police officer stationed at the end of your street and a ambulance is on its way."_ the operator said. Before I could thank her, my dad and Todd burst into the room.

"So! I hear that my daughter's been lying to the adults around here! We can't have that now ca-" he stopped talking abruptly once he saw me holding the phone with a terrified look on my face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you little bitch?" My father demanded. I was so scared that I lose my voice. Then I heard a voice on the other side of the phone.

 _"Ma'am who is that man speaking to you? Is he your father or his friend?"_ She asked. "My dad," my cracking voice replied.

"HANG UP THE PHONE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" My father lost control and leaped on top of me and slammed the phone over my head. I began to shriek and cry. "What are you calling 911 for baby? You got me and Todd you don't need nobody else to take care of you," he said as he began to kiss my ear.

"Get off of me you pervert!" I yelled. I received a swift punch in the face for that remark. "Who do you think you're talking to you whore!" He yelled in my face while pinning my arms down. "Hey Todd looks like we need to teach this little shit to respect us."

Todd just smirked and began to unbuckle his pants while my dad kicked and punched me. Todd managed to rip my pants off me and I tried to struggle but my dad kicked my legs numb. I began to scream but Todd rolled up his socks and stuffed them in my mouth.

Silent tears began to roll down my face. I wanted nothing more than death to come and take me. Sadly, death never did. It felt like hours passed when the police finally busted down my door.

"POLICE! STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL!" They yelled. My father looked at me in outrage.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT CALLED THE COPS! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He began to kick me with more force before the police were able to arrest him and Todd. I pulled my pants up with great difficulty before collapsing on the floor. I head muffled voice and sirens. Everything looked really blurry. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my mom being pulled onto a stretcher.


	2. Chapter 2: It Just Doesn't Feel Right

**Demi's POV**

After a long meeting at the studio about my small tour, I drove by Starbucks before heading home. I decided to go through the drive-thru so I don't have to deal with people screaming in my face. I got a venti caramel frappuccino with extra caramel. Literally heaven on Earth.

When I got home, I ran upstairs and threw myself on my bed. As I was sipping my drink, I began to think. I have everything that I could ever want. An amazing guy like Wilmer who has been by my side since the beginning, a loving family even though I barely see them since they're in Texas, my bad ass Lovatics, a successful career, everything. Yet I feel like something's missing.

I got off my cloud of a bed and changed into some comfortable clothes. I grabbed my heavenly drink and trudged downstairs to watch some tv. I was flipping through channels when I got to my favorite, the ID channel. _The Perfect Murder_ is one of my favorite shows. This episode was about this trucker who would pull over at truck stops and snatch girls that were walking by. It gave me the chills just watching him.

After watching the episode, I realized why I've had this empty feeling in my chest. It's kind of weird that I figured out what's been missing while watching a murder show but whatever don't judge me. I need someone to take care of. I need a child. Strange as it might sound, I feel like a child would complete me. I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to grab my laptop. I went online and looked up adoption centers in LA. I came across a website that had a center that was a couple miles away from me. I called the agency and they said I would be welcome to come in about 2 hours. I thanked them and zoomed away to get ready.

 **Lilliana's POV**

 _"Cause I'm only human  
_ _And I bleed when I fall down, I'm only human.  
_ _And I crash and I break down.  
_ _Your words in my head, knives in my heart.  
_ _You build me up and then I fall apart.  
_ _I'm only human..."_

I was sitting on the roof with my guitar. I just wanted to get away from everyone, I was singing the chorus of a song I was currently working on. As I sang, my tears fell down my face and my voice was starting to crack. The song is about putting on a facade and acting how everyone wants you to act. It's the worst thing you can make anyone do.

I was feeling pretty emotional lately because it's almost been a year since my mom died from an overdose. Yeah she was a pretty shitty mom and all but she was still my mom. I sure as hell don't miss my dad or Todd.

"Lily get down from there and help us! Someone's coming to adopt!" Marie yelled up at me. I stopped singing and put my guitar down.

"Okay whatever!" I yelled back. Marie's the boss around here. She runs this agency and helps us get adopted. Well, most of us. She's a real nice lady.

I threw my guitar through my window where it landed safely on my bed and climbed in after it. I carefully put it on it's stand and looked around my room. It was pretty clean so Marie won't be busting my chops about it. I went to the bathroom and checked to see if it looked presentable. My midnight black hair was cascading to it's naturally curly form all the way down to my waist. It looked a little frizzy but I don't care. My face looks clean and it's makeup free. I hid my Ed Sheeran _Drunk_ t-shirt by throwing my purple flannel on. Marie hates it.

"Everyone get down here!" Marie yelled once more. You could hear footsteps running down and I internally groaned. I was so not in the mood to listen to Scarlet and her dumb ass cronies Violet and Champagne. Seriously who names their kid Champagne? I skipped downstairs just in time to bump into the plastics.

"How can you see over your boobs when you walk down stairs fatty? Seriously chill with the beans and rice," Scarlet's annoying voice rang out. I've had about enough of her. I spun around to face her and put my finger in her face.

"Listen here you ignorant slut. I've had it up to here with you! I'm done with you calling me fat and making racial slurs! Grow up and stop being immature all the time will ya? God you're such a bitch!" I yelled in her face. You guys have no idea how good that felt. To finally stand up for myself. But it came with a price.

"Lily how dare you yell at Scarlet. What has she ever done to you?" Marie said behind me. I turned around surprised.

"What do you mean 'poor Scarlet'?" I asked, dumbfounded. Then I heard sniffling from behind me. I turned around and that bitch was fake crying! Her stupid cronies were comforting her, feigning concern.

"Marie it's fine. It's ju-just a f-few harsh wor-words," Scarlet said between sobs. Marie made a tsk-tsk sound behind me.

"Lily I never expected that from you. Go wait in my office. You are not getting adopted today," said Marie harshly. I turned around to face her with a hurt look on my face.

"Marie you're not being serious are you? You know she's lying!" I yelled.

"Lilliana I was standing here as you yelled harsh things to the girl! Go to my office and stay there. I will talk to you once our visitor leaves," Marie said with a stern look on her face. Behind her, the plastics were silently high fiving and laughing. I was too angry and hurt to say anything so I stomped to Marie's office. I threw open her door and slammed it behind me. I tried really hard to push back the tears but I couldn't help it. My arms started to itch and I clawed at them.

 _ **Cut you pathetic loser. You heard what Scarlet said you fatty. You don't deserve to be adopted What makes you think you deserve a family? Your mom died, your dad and his little friend hated you. You deserve NOTHING.**_

I grabbed my head and rocked back and forth. The voices wouldn't shut up. "SHUT UP," I yelled. They refused to. I looked around the office and saw that a nail was sticking out of her old desk. I ripped it out and dragged it on the surface of my wrists. A thin line of red oozed out and the voice started to calm down. Until I had 5 fine lines did I feel better.

I put the nail back in the desk and I pulled my flannel sleeve back over my arm. I heard the front door creak open and then excited voices. I heard a familiar voice that I haven't heard in here before. I didn'y think it was her but there might be a chance. I turned my head and my jaw fell all the way down to the floor.

Demi Lovato was smiling and hugging Scarlet.


End file.
